


Shower Time

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Severus just wanted to take a shower after a long day but Harry has other plans.





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything lol.  
Let me know what you think in the comments

Severus walked into his quarters after a very trying day filled with dunderheads and exploded potions. He began quickly snatching off clothes and his boots before walking into the bathroom to start the shower. Once he got the water to his liking he stepped inside and let out a deep moan as the hot water poured over his hair and tense muscles. Reaching down to grab the soap in front of him with his eyes closed he missed the equally naked man getting into the shower behind him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist causing him to let out a shriek that he would forever deny and drop the soap. He turned in the arms holding him after the body behind him let out a deep chuckle. "Aren't you going to pick up the soap Beloved"

"What the fuck Harry? You scared the bloody hell out of me." Severus said breathlessly as he brought his hand up to his heart with a pout causing him to look very adorable to Harry but he kept that thought to himself knowing that it made Severus uncomfortable.

Harry tightened his arms around the man in his arms as he kissed the soft lips of Severus. "I'm sorry baby I thought you had seen me. You look like you have had a rough day and I want to make you feel better before dinner tonight." Harry said kissing the other man harder as he slid his hands down to rest on the juicy arse. Since he had gotten with Severus he made sure the other man at three meals along with light snacks everyday. The meals had an unexpected effect on the then very thin man. He gained weight around his stomach but only enough so that you could no longer count his ribs however his arse was the most effected by his weight gain to Harry's delight. Harry would grab, squeeze, touch, hold, and sometimes slap the plump arse whenever the mood struck him. Which was almost all the time unless they were teaching. Whenever they were in public and standing next to each you can count on Harry to be playing with it underneath the man's robes. At first it used to irritate Severus but the more Harry did it the more Severus began to like it and then crave it.

"Harry I just wanted to take a shower it has truly been an awful day and you haven't spoken to or touched me all day." Severus moaned as Harry started to finger his arse with one hand as the other began to teasingly rub his hardening member in between them. Harry had waited for Severus to stop speaking before kissing him again knowing the man hated being interrupted when he was speaking.

"I've been very busy today as I had that speech I had to do beloved and since speaking to you drives me to distraction I couldn't. Now I want you to pick up the soap so that I can wash your gorgeous body." Harry said as he released the still small but soft waist. Severus rolled his eyes with a huff as he turned so he could bend over to pick up the soap. He let out a gasp as Harry rubbed his fully erect cock against his wet backside. "You have such a beautiful arse baby and the best part is that I'm the only one who gets to see it in all it's glory."

Severus straightened out his body pushing his body back against his lover before handing the other man the soap. Harry let out a groan before he quickly washed the man in front of him. He then washed himself just as quickly so that he could get to the part he originally got in the shower for. Severus had never let him fuck him in the shower before so he had purposely ignored the man to see if he would this time. Harry tapped Severus' hip causing the man to be stretched and lubed as he lifted the taller man to lean him against the magically heated shower wall.

Severus eagerly wrapped his soft hairless legs around Harry's waist causing their hard cocks to rub together deliciously. "Harry please I want you inside of me now. I want you to fuck me so hard that you make my arse jiggle with every thrust." he said in a tone of voice that always drove Harry mad with lust.

Harry captured Severus' lips with a growl as he pushed his cock deep inside his beloved hitting the man's prostate. "Fuck baby you keep talking like that and this won't last very long." Harry said as he grabbed Severus' arse so that he could fuck him even harder. Severus moaned loudly as he rocked his body down to match Harry's forceful thrusts as the man's large thick cock pounded against his prostate on every thrust. His arse jiggled in those quidditch rough hands and he leaned down to suck on Harry's neck leaving a mark.

"Yes Harry feels so good the way you fuck me so deep that your balls are slapping against my arse. Oh merlin I love that monster you call your cock deep inside of my hungry fat arse." Severus said with a whine as Harry started to fuck him harder and impossibly faster.

The first time Harry heard how vulgar Severus was during sex he had come so hard he saw stars. After he could see again he had made it his mission to make the normally stoic man talk like that every time they made love.

"Mmm baby your arse feels good on my cock. Your squeezing me so tight I bet could make cum just like this without touching your pretty cock." Harry said before sucking one Severus' nipples into his mouth causing the man to cry out Harry's name as he came hard. The feeling of Severus' arse clenching caused Harry to come deep inside his love. As Harry's cock slipped out of his still panting lover he became aware of the now cold water hitting his back and Severus' legs. Once they caught their breath and Severus released Harry they took the time to rinse off before getting out of the shower. After Harry dried them both off he pulled Severus close and kissed him before moving to the side of his neck to leave a mark of his own.

"Come on beloved it's time to get dressed for dinner." Harry said before softly slapping Severus' arse as he walked into their bedroom. 


End file.
